


A Scholar Out Of Element

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: The Shenanigans Of Dumb & Dumber With Buff & Buffer [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - School, Crack-ish, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, someone save me, stud muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Wonho was that guy with the biceps, black motorbike, and reputation to match his frosty exterior... but I mean, he never really punched a girl in PE right, and heisn'tthe same Wonho that's some cult leader, right? RIGHT?





	A Scholar Out Of Element

**Author's Note:**

> SO MY CLASSMATE AND I MADE A COLLABORATION SO HAHAHAHHAHHHHAH  
> THIS WAS MADE LAST 25 OF JAN BUT OH WELL YOU KNOW ME DITYDITYDOO  
> I DIDNT EVEN DO EVERYTHING WE PLANNEDBUT OH WELL

  

_"Listen, if **he** doesn't scream daddy dom slut, I don't know what does."_

* * *

I nearly had a heart attack.

Mr. Kim raised a brow at my expression and physically had to hold back an eye roll. "My rules are my rules. You submitted your work past due date, which is why you got a low score on your project." He looked away dismissively and started focusing on his computer screen, typing as loudly as possible as if if he did, I'd just disappear.

"B-but sir... I was sick."

He turned to me and huffed, "Listen, if I gave every student that gave me that excuse a chance, then you would be the hundredth I'd have given it to."

"But sir, I _really_ was sick." my voice broke, and I felt like I was about to just burst into tears.

He outwardly cringed at my reaction and clenched his jaw tightly. _"Araso, araso. Yaaaa,_ please, don't start crying. I know you're doing this because you're a scholar but it won't affect your grade that much if you just study hard for finals."

I let out pained noise, "Sir, with all due respect, I did the math, and if I'm to keep my average, I'd have to nearly ace this exam."

He scoffed out a chuckle, "Given your track record, I wouldn't really be surprised if you did."

"Sir," I whimpered, "I really can't take any chances." I pressed my palms together, _"please reconsider."_

He sighed, "I can't touch the score on your project." At the expression I pulled, my professor visibly tensed. "But," he cocked his head to the side, _"there is one way."_

"YES!" I perked up immediately, "whatever it is I will  **take it**."

He chuckled, "You don't even know what it is yet."

_"It's is my ticket to a good university."_

The man's expression melted at the words he heard and at the glint in the eyes before him. "I was doubting whether or not you could do it, but _aigoo...._ I've been convinced you can  _and will_ do anything."

His words were a hallelujah from above.

"There's this kid that needs some tutoring, and I was thinking of dumping him on Jiyong but I guess this works better for my part. All you have to do is help him pass his exam."

I grinned so hard my cheeks hurt, "So if he passes, I'm home free?"

"Well considering  _you_  also pass the test, then yes."

I nearly jumped over his desk and hugged him, but there was still reason in me that held me back... and that itching feeling his terms sounded a little too easy. Strangely, it was not so much the fact I  _shouldn't_ be pouncing on my biology teacher.

"Who's my pupil then?"

He pursed his lips and crossed his arms, "Shin Hoseok."

The lights in the room flickered.

_"Mwo?"_

He looked at me like I was dumb, but then suddenly went "Aaahhhh,  _kure,_   _Wonho-ya_." He turned to his computer screen for a second, only to turn back at me and point, "Am I the only one who thinks it's weird he has a nickname? I mean, sure he's a star basketball player and all, but it's not like he's some idol that needs a screen name. _Babo."_  

"I-I'm going to-- I need to tutor _Wonho Shin Hoseok?"_

_"Ye... wae? You can't do it?"_

_"ANIYA! I CAN MR. KIM!"_

"Then we're done here." 

* * *

"No way! You are so dead!" my best friend shuddered at my story. I sighed while slamming my head repeatedly on the table. _"Ya!"_  he scolded, "why beat yourself up when _he's_ going to do it for you?"

I whipped my head and glared at this so-called friend I had beside me, all before growling out his name as though it was an actual death threat. He laughed and slapped his lap, bemused. "At the very least, the last thing you'll see is a handsome face and a 360 view of his arms when he strangles you."

 _"YA!"_ I shouted, making him laugh harder. With a death glare, I poked his rib cage, immediately shutting him up.

"Low _fucking_ blow." he whined, recoiling due to the fact I knowingly poked his healing tattoo wound. Maybe it was a low blow, it both senses, but,  _pah,_ everything about his tattoo was just as dumb as him.

I grit my teeth, "This is precisely why you get low grades, you degenerate. How could I see a 360 of his arms when he strangles me, huh? Unless his arms are actually _damn_ **washing machines** , I will stay stagnant in my place." 

He gave a prolonged sigh and placed a hand on my shoulder, _"Yaaaa,_ see. You'll do just great. _I'm_ a degenerate and _I'm_ learning." He rolled his eyes and moved away slightly

I rolled my eyes and threw a mini tantrum. "THAT DOESN'T- _ugh,_ just-just... _please_ come with me."

"Hell no! This is for  _your_ grades, so do it on  _your_ own." 

"YAAA! After all the times I've helped you!"

"This is different," he shook his head, exasperated. He then motioned in the direction of the man in the far corner of the lunch room, on a table by himself, eating alone with headphones on, "Look at him. He's so beautiful I  _want_ him to punch me in the face."

I made a face and turned to the moron beside me, _"MWO YA?_ HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP ME?!"

He pulled his face back and hissed, "I don't know, I was going for some sort of diabetes metaphor but really I got nothing." With a huff, he propped his head on his hand and rested his elbows on the table before us. _"Why are all the cute guys so scary?"_

I rolled my eyes at his remark, _"Babo,_ this is entirely different to your bakery guy. Stop self-projecting." I groaned, "And it's not like I like Wonho! He's-he's... _Wonho!"_

"Listen, if he doesn't scream daddy dom slut I don't know what does."

I pulled my head back. "Literally what the hell are you talking about?" The look he gave me afterwards was enough to convince me he was having a conversation of his own. _Why am I friends with him again?_

He grunt, "I'm saying you shouldn't think too much about how he could snap you like a crab in a buffet, and just go up to him and tell him you'll be tutoring him, then savor his pretty face! Got it?!"

"How could I even go up t--" "JUST _FUCKING_ GO!"

"OH WOW LIKE WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO THAT TO--"

"UHM, HE CAN'T KILL YOU BECAUSE _YOU'RE_ ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!"

"AND I BET _HE_ WON'T KILL _YOU_ IN HIS CAFE EITHER BECAUSE YOU'RE SO DAMN ADORABLE!"

"OHMYGOSH DID YOU REALLY JUS--"

"YES I'M BRIBING YOU. PLEASE COME WITH ME!"

He slammed his hands on the table, "How about this. I walk you to him, make sure he doesn't pulverize you, provide moral support, and in return you do the same for me."

 _"Hnnnng,_ okay, but I'd still have to be alone with him when I tutor him and I don't want that."

For a moment, he held his breath and we were both stumped.

As I dared to look at the guy in his leather jacketed glory, I clenched my jaw sourly. Why did he have to be like this? Man, he probably ate broken glass for breakfast. He probably rode a motorbike to school. He probably robbed cops for lunch money. Hell, he probably threatened his coach into making him the star player of the basketball team.

Okay, no, _that_ was a lie; he really _is_ good at basketball that even a noob like me can see it. 

It didn't help that with how outwardly intimidating he was, with his bleached hair, tall frame, sharp eyes, and bulging muscles, he was equally as cold, considering the fact that he talked to no one and I had _never_ seen him smile at _anything_ before.

At least my best friend had a crush on a beefy guy that worked at cutesy bakery-cafe that just made you 100% certain he was only faux intimida-- _wait a minute._

I turned to the person beside me and slapped his arm, making him whine, "WHAT IF I BRING HIM TO THE CUTESY PLACE YOUR BEEFCAKE WORKS AT?"

He winced before replying, "Honestly, you're so violent I think you take my beefcake **and**   _your_ beefcake at once."

"Shut up. _And h_ _e's not my beefcake."_

He raised his brows, "He could be."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think then?"

"Well, I mean sure. I'm thinking maybe if Wonho gets tired of your babbling about a Pythagorean theorem, Shownu can always kick his ass before he kills you and then kick him out."

"THAT DOESN'T HELP."

"HEY MY BEEFCAKE WOULD TOTALLY DO THAT THOUGH!"

"YEAH AND _YOU_ WOULD KNOW BECAUSE YOU'VE TALKED TO HIM, RIGHT!?"

"Shut the _fuck_ up." he whisper-yelled.

"Ugh, I can't believe my first time going there _isn't_ going to be on a date. UGH!"

"Hey, you never know. He may just kill you right then and now."

As I glared at the boy beside me, ready to straight-up punch his throbbing side, he sprang up from his seat and pulled me up with him. "Come on, let's go ask daddy dom slut out on a date."

 

With a deep sigh, I got up and walked forward, ever so-obviously heading for  _that_  table, probably looking like I'm about to pee myself. It seems that everyone _but_ the person I was supposed to talk to noticed this, and my hands just became all the more sweatier upon noticing a few shocked faces in my peripheral vision.

I _was_ about to greet him, but I only ended up squeaking because he suddenly stood up and towered over me like I was a blade of grass in his path. And due to his inhumane largeness and the inadequate space between us, he bumped into me and sent me free falling... _up until I wasn't,_ and he was holding onto my shoulders, keeping me _slightly_ upright, giving me an annoyed look.

A deep sound came out from his throat, _"Do you normally stand in people's way?"_

He stood me up, hands still on me, and knit his brows deeply at me, his plump lips curving in irritation.

"Uhhh," my voice was as high as a drug addict, "I just... wanted to talk to you." I said as I looked at him, trying to get back on my feet, and out of this close proximity we had.

His expression perked up, "Really?" he finally let go, allowing me to take a much needed step backward. "What about?" The moment he crossed his arms, highlighting just how muscular they were, I pulled a smile and continued stepping away slowly. I bit my lower lip, and held my hands behind me, "Mr. Kim Heechul said you needed a tutor, and I--"

He blurted my name out suddenly and I was so surprised I started to hiccup. I was scared into hiccuping. WASN'T SCARING YOU SUPPOSED TO DO THE OPPOSITE????

_"Is that you?"_

"Uh-- _hiccup--ye_."

"Who's he?" he nodded to the guy behind me.

I said his name, "He's my friend." This said friend then waved and stepped back awkwardly.

_Thanks._

Wonho pursed his lips, _"Araso._ I have training tomorrow, but I'm free today. Will you be alright to start after class?"

I nodded profusely, not wanting to reply because of the sharp jolting of my chest.

"We can study in the library, I--" _"Aniya._ My _eomma_ doe-- _hiccup--_ sn't like it when I stay in school that long. I-- _hiccup_ \-- was hoping we could go to this baker-- _hiccup_ \--y near my house instead."

His brows raised at my words. His face didn't even wrinkle though it contorted in annoyance and even disgust. He looked away for a moment, finally unraveling his arms only to put his hands in his pockets. At this point he looked like a model striking a pose and--- _"GAAAAAH!"_

"AAAAAAAAA _AVE MARIA!!"_ my best friend who was behind me all this time shouted in shock.

Wonho, the sadist, laughed evilly at our reaction. He scared us. He literally, out of the blue, just goes and jumps forward, shouts, and almost makes me pee myself. I was even wearing a skirt, my pee would just go straight down!

 _"Gwenchana?"_ he asked, leaning over as I caught my breath and my heart. I couldn't even reply and just moved back with my arms around myself. He pulled away and broke into a soft smile, "Your hiccups are gone now." He put his headphones back on, "I'll be waiting for you at the parking lot at dismissal. Don't be late."

He walked way with his broad shoulders and tight pants, and I crumbled onto the floor, face in my hands.

"God damn, girl. The _fuck_ did you get yourself into?" the guy behind me said, placing a hand on my shoulder. Big mistake. I aimed and attacked his rib cage. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING YOU MOTHE--"

* * *

I was holding my best friend's hand for dear life as we made our way to the to the parking lot. "Dude what if I just pretend I got here really early and thought he wasn't going to show, so I just--" I tried to run away, but he caught my backpack and pulled me towards him.

"Nope. Look he's there." he pointed, smiled, and waved. _"Lezgo_ to your daddy, baby."

I clenched my jaw and aimed to poke his side, but he was quick to pull away and break away from our hand holding. "Bitch try me and I will  _make_ him kill you." he sasses, then ran behind me, only to grab me by the shoulders and push me all the way in front of Wonho, who looked annoyed yet again.

I shook the grasp of my friend off me and pulled on his backpack to piss him off.

He raised his knit brows and cocked his head to the side, "Are you..." he pointed between us.He pursed his lips in contemplation, before opting to shake his head instead, "So, what bakery are we going to?"

"Uhm, okay. Well, from here, you go straight down the main road, then take a left at--" There was a gruff, "I didn't ask for directions, I asked for bakery, the name of the bakery."

I looked at him, probably like a scolded child, _"Mianhe,_ I just... you don't know it, so I--" _"JJangkkaman._ How are you sure  _I_ don't know it? Do you even  _know_ me?"

"Yikes." my best friend hissed, "Don't be beating my girl up just yet. She just assumes everyone doesn't go out, because _she_ doesn't. Isn't that right Ms. Honor Student-Scholar-Goody-Two-Shoes-Etcetera-Etcetera?"

I looked at him for a moment, debating whether I should be thankful or annoyed.

 

"Anyway, the name of the place is Son-Shine Bakery. _Do_ you know it?" he continued, placing an arm over my shoulders, whispering, _"You're welcome."_ That's when I poked him in the side and he jolted away like a chicken. I gave him a look.

Wonho scoffed, "Of course I know that place. I'm a VIP customer there."

At the point, the two of us looked at the protein packed human before us, then turned to each other.

"Okay great, we'll meet you there then." I smiled and pat Wonho's firm shoulder, immediately regretting it as he looked at the place I hit then to me. I broke out in a nervous chuckle.

 _"Jjangkkaman,"_ he raised a hand, knitting his brows, "What do you mean you'll meet me there?"

I gripped on the straps of my backpack and pointed between myself and my best friend, who now learned to keep his distance, knowing I'd probably poke his tattoo wond again, "We're going there together."

Wonho then turned to him then back to me,  _"Waeyo?"_ he raised his brows, "Shouldn't _we_ go together because _you're_ going to me tutoring me?"

And for in that moment, I was rendered speechless.

"Does he have a car?"

"We were going to walk..."

 _"Mwo?!"_ Wonho blurted out. "It's getting late and you want to walk all the way there?" He then grunt and turned about. It was then I got view of this motorcycle behind me, as in the ones that people race with. It was pure black and it just screamed death trap. From the compartment at the back, he pulled out a helmet and turned around, handing it to me. When I had it in my hands, I looked at the black, white, and flame stenciled helmet in horror, "Are you saying you want me to ride tha-that motorcycle?" I spoke with a shaky voice.

"Well, it's a motorbike..." Wonho trailed off, looking only between his helmet and me. He then cocked his head to the side, suddenly placing his hands on the top of my head, making my breath hitch, and the guy in the background whimper an _"Oh my gosh!"_

 

Wonho pulled away quickly upon hearing that and turned between my best friend and myself, "Ah,  _mianhe,_  I just... you have a small head." He then took the helmet from me and turned back to what I presuming is his motorbike, because hey, I don't think he's a thief under all that. Well, I mean, I _did_ say he stole lunch money from cops, but they were only corrupt cops and, ah...  _that's not the point._

"Here," Wonho said, spinning around, giving me an entirely different thing. It was a little girl's cap, I could tell. It had rhinestones and glitter and I swear I could smell perfume from this not far enough distance. "This will fit you better."

 

"Okay, since she's probably stunned to death,  lemme ask. Is that a child's helmet?" my best friend stepped forward, observing the hot pink mess in my hands and turned to Wonho. He hummed with a soft smile. My best friend nodded, "Ah, okay, just checkin-- _WHY THOUGH?"_

He chuckled, cheeks turning pink against his milky white complexion, "Uh... I sometimes pickup my friend's sister from school, so I got her a helmet because my extra one is too big for her."

I couldn't help but chuckle in both surprise and disbelief.

"Uhmmm, that's adorable, _what the fuck?"_ the guy beside me blurted out, and we both turned to each other at the same time.

Wonho's cheeks turned a shade darker and  _????_ _What is this???_

"Ah... I can't give _you_ a ride though, because legally, the maximum number of people on board motorbike is two." Wonho pointed, giving a sympathetic look. I knit my brows deeply as my best friend laugh. "Oh that's fine." He then mimed the handles of a bike. "I got a hot-rod too."

Wonho smiled, "Oh really? Can I see?"

I gave a confused look as the two guys started looking and acting like the best of friend.

"YEAH! DUH! C'MON!"

I rolled my eyes as my best friend skipped towards his "hot-rod". I sighed and turned to Wonho, "He doesn't actually have a hot-rod. It's just a--" "HERE IT IS!" my best friend shouted, waving jazz hands in the air, "My sweet baby Blue."

My best friend then waved his hands around his skinny mint green bike with black tires, a brown seat, a white basket, and silver handlebar pompoms. I bit my lip, nervous of what the chunky guy's reaction would be. I was beyond scared when he started screaming. I only found myself breathing again when I realized Wonho was hyping my best friend when they suddenly high-fived each other and had the bro-est of hugs.

"Her name's Blue."

"That's dope, bro." Wonho grinned, "Mine's named Coconut."

"Eh, _waeyo?"_

"I dunno," he shrugged, "just looks like one." Wonho chuckled. "You know I've always wanted a bike. My mom never let me have one as a kid though."

"Psssh, but you have a _motor_ bike now. S'all good."

Wonho pursed his lips, "Yeah, I guess. Should we get going then?"

My best friend nodded.

Wonho then walked back to his bike, and we both followed, only difference was the other bike lover was on his ride. Wonho put on a plain black helmet that was hanging on one of his bike's handles, and turned to me, motioning I should do the same.

I forced a smile, "I- I really don't want to get on that thing."

He raised the face shield of his helmet up, "Have you ever been on a motorbike before?"

I nodded in disagreement.

"It's not that bad. I promise. I've had a bunch of people get on scared but say they enjoy it later."

I forced out a chuckled and shook my head in disapproval.

Wonho pursed his lips and hummed, "What if you ride his bike and I just--" "OH HELL TO THE NO." my treacherous friend blurted out, grabbing his worn out brown (it was really cream colored) helmet. "SHE'S NOT GETTING BACK ON BLUE ANY TIME SOON AFTER RUNNING INTO A POT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. You know what, imma skedaddle. You're probably going to catch up with me anyway. See ya!" 

Turning over his shoulder with narrowed eyes and a mischievous smile, he peddled away, ringing his bell thrice before speeding off, shaking his backpack, as if the key chains on it were his tail.

I turned to Wonho who offered the softest smile, making my lips quiver. "I'll go slow." he offered a hand. I looked at his palm. Was I supposed to take it?

And then I realized...

He probably meant the helmet, right?

I gave it to him and he looked at it, pulling his head back and knitting his brows. He chuckled and spoke something under his breath. Wonho then stepped forward and unclasped the strap. He placed the helmet on my head, adjusting it to fit me just right. _"It's not that hard to put on."_

I felt my cheeks burn as I looked at him, feeling dumb.  _So he wasn't asking for the helmet?_ He chuckled once more, "I  _promise_ it isn't that scary. You'll feel adrenaline pumping over time, and I think you'll enjoy it." Wonho then took my wrist and lead me in front of his motorbike, indicating I should hop on. An idea then popped into my head. I was about to protest, with good reason-- my skirt was going to ride up, so I _shouldn't_ ride his death machine.

Before I could speak however, he beat me to it, "Ah, _jjangkkaman,"_ he let go of me and started peeling off his leather jacket.

My eyes grew. Without the black thing wrapped around his limbs, the bulging spectacle that was his perfectly molded biceps was out in the world.

Wonho handed me his jacket. Even with such a minuscule action, he looked like he was flexing. "Here, wrap this around your waist so you won't get exposed."

 

I looked at his jacket for a moment, feeling my pulse in my hands. I took it from him and raised my brows at it. _Is this the part where he strangles me or something?_  

Wonho pursed his lips and then dug his hands in his pockets, the action defining his triceps. As he rolled on his feet, he turned to the sky and sniffled. I knit by brows in contemplation. If I didn't know any better, it appeared that he was embarrassed by my hesitation. _What the hell?_ I turned to the being in front of me, with his sharply cut features and bee stung lips. He ran his hands through his hair and turned to his feet.

I chuckled out a scoff.  _What the hell._  I think this is more than enough evidence to abolish the fact that Wonho was _not_ a killer.  _FUCK_ HE SMILED LIKE 1083280 TIMES in 5 minutes!

Just as it seemed that he was about to speak, I tied his jacket around my waist. _"Kaja."_ I huffed.

The corner of Wonho's lip rose, _"Araso."_ He then offered his hand and helped me get on his motorbike. Thanks to the Wonho's large arms, his jacket came around me like a maxi skirt and completely covered my legs.

I hopped on with ease thanks to Wonho's help and he followed after, swiftly seating himself in front of me.

He called my name and looked over his shoulder, "You can hold on the rail beneath the seat, but if you'll feel better if you wrapped your arms around me, for safety precautions, I don't mind either."

My face burned at his proposal, "Uhhhh, I'm good. _Gamsa."_  

He put his face shield down and started the engine. "Don't worry. I'll go slow."

 

We were off and going slow, _apparently._ I mean I could tell he was making it as slow as possible, considering how the engine would flux between acceleration and deceleration. It made me wonder how fast he could actually go, considering it felt like it was like... standard motorcycle speed.

It didn't take too long for us to get to the main road and take a turn down the street we needed to go to. It was then we caught up with the preppy peddling boy on Blue. Wonho sped up to him and slowed down by his side. I couldn't help but giggle, _"Annyeong."_

He turned to me excitedly and waved with two hands, _"ANNYEONG!"_

Wonho visibly panicked.

"Ya. Quit showing off and put your hands on your handle."

He made a face, "I live to show off, what are you talking about?"

The entire time, Wonho kept up with my best friends speed, thus making him try and peddle a little faster. After a while and a bitchy driver behind us, honking as if it would make him and his run down car fly, the guy on the bike fell embarrassed that we were keeping up with him. I grumbled and then cursed at the driver who finally had the sense to overtake, since there was literally no other cars around.

"Wonho, you two should probably just go ahead. You don't have to wait for me, considering I didn't even wait for you."

I frowned at my baby's expression and Wonho quickly raised his face shield, "Aniya. I don't mind, and I think neither does she."

"That's right! You're stuck with us, baby boy, whether you like it or not." I agreed

His expression brightened significantly and he gave a smile, "THEN I'LL RACE YOU LOSERS THERE!" he blurted out, ringing his bell, peddling as fast as he could.

I rolled my eyes at the waddling moron, successfully winning only because Wonho hadn't sped up at all really.

Wonho chuckled, "Wah, you and your boyfriend sure are cute together."

"YA!" I raised my voice and laughed loudly, "how could he be my boyfriend when he's in love with another person, which happens to be a guy?"

He made a sound but then fell silent. "I don't mean to sound full of myself or something, but that guy doesn't happen to be me, does it?"

I laughed, "You're just sounding full of yourself."

"So he works at bakery, I assume."

"MWO YA?" I blurted a little too quickly, a little too loudly, making him chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"How did you know?" I further confirmed his thought for the sake of my curiosity. "Well, if he seems eager to get to the bakery, and since he's not here for you, nor for me, then there's someone there he want to see." 

His sound reasoning made my brows raise. I was about to tell him something but he spoke up before I could, "I'm going to speed up a little since the bakery's drive way is a little sloped, okay?"

I nodded and he sped up enough to make me realize that he  _really_ was holding back. Once I caught sight of the bakery, it looked just as bright and floral as my best friend had described it to be. However, it was confusing to see such a high concentration of motorbikes in front of the place. What's more, I'm pretty sure they looked just like Wonho's.

And just as my best friend got off his parked bike, seemingly the one out of place in this lot, Wonho drove beside him, further making the frilly bike look awkward where it was parked.

"I win," the tired but victorious looking, panting boy spoke. He then gave the most boyish grin ever with his hands on the strap of his backpack.

Wonho hopped off his motorcycle and helped me down, all before removing his helmet and shaking his head. He ran his hand through his air, arm flexing once more, "Congratulations."

I turned to my best friend and cocked my head to the side while removing my helmet. "Why are there so many motorbikes?"

He pouted and shrugged, "There were just as many last time."

"They're regulars here." Wonho noted, hanging his helmet on the handle of his motorbike once more. I handed him the helmet I had and he put it back in his compartment. "How do you know?" I asked.

Wonho turned to me and smiled, "Because I'm a VIP customer here."

I was about to bite back at him, but another voice speaking hindered me.

 

"Hey, Juliet, you should probably give Romeo his jacket back. He looks cold." my best friend teased as he walked towards the entrance.

Yet again I was caught off guard and blushing. "Ah, _jjangkkaman. Minahe."_ I hurriedly removed jacket around my waist and gave it to him.

 _"Gwenchana."_ he said simply, taking it from me and putting it back on. "It is getting pretty cold though, we should get inside."

The two of us went inside the quiet and empty place, and I'm immediately assaulted by two things, the glorious smell of baked deliciousness, and my best friend who tackles me by the shoulders and sits me on a table for two by the front windows of the place. "WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY WE HAVE, DON'T YOU AGREE!?" he said a little too loud for it to be normal.

I leaned in and whispered, holding back a smile, removing my backpack in the process, "Is Shownu  _that_ cute?"

He slammed his hands on his table,  _"He's fucking wearing the tightest fucking shirt of the planet, bitch don't fucking try me."_

I chuckled and decided to look for the guy in a tight shirt, but my view was blocked by a block of muscle. Wonho looked between us, "I should introduce you guys first, before anything."

"Introduce? To whom?" I knit my brows.

As if on cue, someone shouted his name, "WONNNNNHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The three of us turn to the incoming guy, who then throws himself into Wonho's arms. "They got me!" he wheezes and wipes a red liquid off his face with the back of his hand. He's crumbling against Wonho's chest and Wonho's holding onto his arms to keep him upright. The "I--" he begins coughing the life out of himself. My eyes widen when he covers his mouth and same color of red that was smeared on his shirt was on his hands.

HE COUGHED UP BLOOD! HE COUGHED UP BLOOD!

His legs faltered and Wonho had trouble keeping the flailing guy upright, and dropped down on his knees trying to support the man in equally dark and leathery clothing. "JOOHEONIE! JOOHEON!!!! TELL ME WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Wonho shouted making me pull my head back in surprise and turn to my equally surprised best friend across me.

"M-monsta X." he grumbled.

_"YAAAAA!"_

All eyes were on the man wearing a tight pastel pink shirt, holding a tray of cupcakes amongst four other guys dressed exactly like Wonho and Jooheon. "Quit being idiots, you're scaring them." he scolded, placing the chocolate things on display. The guys behind him snickered and held back some laughs.

Wonho then turned to looks of horror we held and chuckled, "Wah, Jooheon, where getting good at this!"

The orange haired guy sprang into life, making me jolt in surprise. _"YA JINJA?"_

"Yaa!" the same guy scolded, making the rest of the guys around chuckle. I assumed with how his arms were bulging, begging to be released from the shirt that was its prison, that this was Shownu.

"We are _so_ going to win that contest!" Jooheon exclaimed, high-fiving Wonho with his 'blood' covered hand. Wonho shuddered at the feeling on his palm, "YA! What is this."

"Red jelly." Jooheon spoke, licking some of his skin "Cherry jelly." Wonho's face contorted, "YA!" he pulled his face down in disgust, _"dwaeji." pig._

The two of them got up from the floor, an went behind to the back to wash their hands, I guess. _"Mianhamnida, customer-nim."_ Shownu spoke and bowed, hitting the two who went pas him with a towel. "They're practising for this contest that has big prize money."

"Enough so we can make matching jackets with our logo on it," a separate person with the softest smile and brightest eyes spoke, suddenly running towards me. He grin and propped down on the floor next to me, showing me a sketch of a jacket with an M that stretches out to an X. He smelled sweet, _literally,_ like he had been eating some batter or something. And considering the fact he came from the backroom of a bakery, I'd say my hypothesis wasn't far fetched.

"I'm Lee Minyuk by the way." he said, turning to the person across me as I told him my name. He suddenly made a soft sound and pointed at my best friend, _"Ya,_ aren't you that guy that always orders cinnamon rolls?"

 _"Cinnamon rolls?"_ I raised my brows, "You **hate** cinnamon." I said, tilting my head. 

 _"M-MWO YA! ANI! MWO?_ W-who said I hated cinnamon?"

I pursed my lips, trying to hold back a laugh, "Ahhhh, _mian,_ I confused you with someone else."

As Minhyuk stood up, Wonho walked back towards us. "Ya, your girlfriend's friends with cinnamon roll." he spoke to Wonho.

I stammered at the remark and Wonho rolled his eyes, _"Gaesaekki-ya," son of a bitch,_ "she's my tutor, and I don't know who cinnamon roll is."

 _"Language!"_ Shownu scolded.

"Ya, how coul-- _oooohhhh,_ right. You haven't been here in a while. Well, he's been going here a lot and he keeps ordering the same thing. I mean it's fine but like, there are so many other good th--" "Minhyuk, if he wants to keep buying cinnamon rolls cause he likes them, who are you to say otherwise?" Mr. Scolding Shownu defended, making me chuckle and turn to my best friend who turned into the reddest tomato.

 _"Aish,_ babo ya." another with blonde hair and extremely long legs wrapped in ripped black jeans blurted, clicking his tongue and crossing his arms.

"Ya Hyungwoon. Who are you calling stupid?" Minhyuk asked, pouting.

"You, _stupid."_ he straightened up, clicked his tongue, and cocked his head to the side. Minhyuk then moved Wonho to the side and stormed up to the taller guy. The two of them looked at each other like they were going to start stabbin-- _oh_   _????_ never mind, they just hugged each other.

 _"_ _Ya..._ that was mean, Hyungwoonie." Minhyuk pouted.

 _"Mianhe,_ I was just joking."

One with brown hair snicked and mumbled something to the shorter guy beside him, "Ha  _gayyyy."_

The two then broke away and shot a glare at the guy who commented, proceeded to storm towards him next. The other decided to roll his eyes and raise his hands. "Okay, I think we're done here. We should get going now, since Wonho's here."

"Ya, I told you guys, I'm not coming with you." Wonho replied, turning to them with his hands on his hips. "I'm going to be tutored today."

 _"Ya jinja?"_ Minhyuk blurted, "so she really _isn't_ your girlfriend? In that case-" he wiggled his eyebrows, "-do you wanna come with us to--" "YA, she's tutoring Wonho! How can she come with us?"

Wonho rolled his eyes and huffed, "Thanks, I.M." He then turned to me and my friend, "Well, anyway, these are my friends. I don't know why either, but yeah." He pointed to the one who pretended to die a while ago, "Lee Jooheon," then to the one who had introduced himself, "Lee Minhyuk,"

_"I already introduced myself."_

Wonho ignored him and pointed to the one who had blurted out  _gayyyy,_ "Im Changkyun, but he likes to be called I.M.," to the person next to him that prevented I.M. from getting mobbed or probably hugged by Minhyuk and  _Hyungwoonie,_ "Yoo Kihyun," he pointed to Hyungwoonie himself, "Chae Hyungwoon," and lastly tight shirted Shownu, "And Son Hyunwoo, but we call him Shownu. He also happens to own the place."

"My parents own the place." he said walking towards us after fixing all the things behind the counter. It was at this point I saw that his shirt read, Momma's Little Baker, and that he had an white apron with bright pink hearts tied on his hips, covered in what looked like flour, icing, batter, and jelly. I nearly cooed.

"It's almost the same thing though," Wonho pointed. "Anyway, this is my tutor, and her friend that's apparently a cinnamon roll." he then said our names and we waved at them slowly.

"Well you've been introduced now. Get out of here before you break or start eating something." Shownu said, opening the door for them.

"You two suck," Jooheon noted as he as pouted but went on out with the rest of the guys.

"I'll say hi to others for you two." Kihyun turned between Shownu and Wonho before exiting.

Through the window, we could see the five get on their bikes and laugh loudly about something one of them said, proceeding to turn to us and wave nonchalantly.

"Don't mind them, they're naturally moronic." Wonho said turning to my best friend that was too obviously checking out Shownu who was fixing a few chairs here and there. Wonho chuckled and turned to his friend in the tight pink shirt, "Shownu, could we have some of those blood cupcakes you made."

"It's just a black forest cupcake, no blood." Shownu spoke, turning to Wonho.

"Whatever, can I have three please," Wonho spoke, turning to my me then my best friend, "Unless you want a cinnamon roll?"

His eyes widened a fraction, "No. I'm- a black forest cupcake sounds nice. _Thanks."_

Wonho chuckled, "Okay. Three cupcakes, please." he said to Shownu, making the guy nod and go behind the counter. Wonho turned back to guy across me, "Now, it's not that I don't want you to sit with us or anything, but if you're not going to be tutored too..." 

For a moment, the giddy guy too obvious for his own good only bit his lip and stared at the man getting three plates of cupcakes. It was only when I kicked him underneath his chair that he snapped back into reality with a yelp. He glared at me and I waved him off, "I have to tutor Wonho, git!"

He clenched his jaw and I smiled softly at his nervousness, "Ya, there are so many chairs here, Wonho needs that one... unless you want us to sit closer to the counter and le--" That was enough to get him springing off his chair and moving to the closet table with the view of Shownu.

I followed his trail and chuckled while Wonho sat in the vacant place.

"He is  _whipped."_

I pushed my lower lip out and nodded, "Does he have a chance?"

Wonho shrugged, "Shownu... well he's got a lot of love in his heart and isn't really one to judge, but... he's just like... _dumb._ Or, sorry, _naive."_

I pursed my lips, "Even to that?" I tilted my head in my friend's direction. The whipped boy had his head rested on his backpack, which he had propped on the table. He was wide eyed, as if a stargazer looking at the night sky. "He looks like a lost puppy."

Wonho chuckled, "Shownu's a lost puppy too."

I chuckled and moved to open my bag, "Then they're perfect together."

"I dunno," Wonho pursed his lips, "Don't you think in order to fit together, you have to be similar, but different." He rubbed his lips with his thumb, "Like you have to be a part of the same set, but you won't fit together if you're the same side... y'know. Do you get what I mean?"

I looked at him for a moment, his serious demeanor masked with a layer of misty sunshine. Maybe it was because there was actual sunshine on his face right now, or maybe it was because the iciness I thought he had was replaced with warmth. He really wasn't this cold person I pegged him to be, but someone who had a thick exterior that prevented their light from shining. You know what, actually, it isn't even a thick exterior. It's literally just there... waiting to be seen but always looked over.

"I do." I smiled and pulled out my science books.

"Ah," he turned to my things, "I literally brought nothing with me, because... well because I somehow thought I wouldn't nee-- _no that's a lie,_ I was just lazy." he correct himself with a huff, scratching his nape. _"Mianhae."_

I chuckled and nodded my head, "Well, I can't do anything about that, so, I guess it'll be okay."

Wonho and I exchanged a laugh.

"I should apologize too, honestly. I thought I wouldn't be able to tutor you because of how scary you seem, but... you're actually just soft boy trapped in a buff boy's body."

Wonho chuckled and pulled away, as if it would hide the blush on his cheeks. "Ya, you don't know me."

I shrugged, "Well, it'll be a while til exams, so soon enough I will."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry amira


End file.
